


Things Leonard Loves About Spock And Vice Versa

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Spock, Fluff, Genderswap, jims a brat, quite the opposite, they don't really hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard likes a lot of things about a certain half-Vulcan. It just took him a while to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Leonard Loves About Spock And Vice Versa

1\. Her eyes  
They had seemed so cold and severe to Leonard that day she accused Jim of cheating. Then they had been devastated and empty as she returned without her mother. But when they were finally able to serve together in less emotionally charged conditions, he realized those dark eyes could be mirthful or passionate or stormy or longing, revealing her half-human side that was mostly concealed. The more he got to know her, the more he found himself, well, fascinated by their chocolate-colored depths. 

2\. Her ears.   
Sure, he'd sometimes called her a pointy-eared rascal, but Leonard was very fond of their delicate Vulcan shape. It was quite a lovely shape, really. It took him years to admit it to himself, let alone her. But she had figured it out one night when he was letting himself imagine running his finger over said ears. "Leonard, you seem to find my ears rather absorbing. You have stared at them for 2.7 minutes." He flushed and stammered weak denials, that didn't fool her one bit.   
Later, when they finally got together as a couple, he would frequently delight in eliciting reactions from her by the way he toyed with them. "You have beautiful ears, Darlin," he's whisper and Spock would blush pale green

3\. Her hair   
Most of the time Spock kept her jet black hair pinned up in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. It looked very prim and proper and greatly mystified him how perfectly smooth it remained, under the most trying of conditions. But when she came back from her pursuit of Khan, her normally neat bangs were wildly mussed and her bun was about to fall out. She had a kind of ferocious beauty about her that would have distracted Leonard if his best friends revival wasn't consuming his mind. When he saw it down for the first time, the night they bonded, he couldn't believe how long and soft it was. 

4.Her mind. No, he really didn't think she was a robot or a computer. That fact that she was always right seriously annoyed him, and he'd bark out those insults, usually to no avail, because she looked downright pleased at being compared to a computer. He hated being beaten in a debate and she'd embarrassed him soundly on many occasion. However, when he watched her carefully explaining an interesting facet of science or shutting Kirk's wild plans down with sheer logic, he couldn't help but be impressed. Spock's incredible memory saved all their lives on more than one occasion. 

5.Her strength.  
He'd never forget that day in Medbay when she arrived after fighting Khan, dragging the unconscious Superhuman, covered with bruises and a look of pure fury on her face. He'd been stunned that she came out of that fight alive, but extremely grateful for the Vulcan strength when his best friend woke up from the dead.   
Leonard also liked the fact that she could pin him down when she wanted to, but nobody would ever know that, least of all Jim. He gave them nonstop grief over their romance as it was. "So when you call her green-blooded hobgoblin you really mean my sweetie-pie sugar darling?" Jim teased one day when he was being particularly obnoxious. Leonard glared at him, while Spock merely said calmly, "Captain, do not think being my superior officer will prevent me from removing you bodily from the premises should you insist on antagonizing Leonard." She'd done it before when Jim got knocked out and stuck on Delta Vega. Leonard had hated it then, but he sure would have liked to see a repeat right then and there. Jim shut up and behaved himself. 

\+ 1 Spock loved many things about her new husband and bondmate. One was the way his accent would thicken when he was sweet talking her. It caused an unexpectedly pleasant reaction inside her when he drawled in that sultry tone. Another was the way his eyes twinkled with hidden mirth when he was arguing with her in front of the crew. They mostly did it for show now, sometimes on purpose when Jim was being aggravating. She'd tell him he was being irrational and illogical, he's retort that she was an unfeeling robot. Then Jim would intervene (or he thought he did), they'd pretend to snub each other, and end up making out in the turbo lift at the end of shift.   
The most important thing, though, was the fact that he never made her feel like she had to stifle part of herself. The Vulcan half may have irritated him in the past, but he'd learned to understand and even love it as a part of her. They would often sit together after shift, working on reports, fingers brushing against one another, communicating silently through their bond. Spock felt the most relaxed like this and she could feel Leonard was, too. "What's got that almost smile goin', beautiful?" Leonard asked, caressing her hand in a way that made her shiver with pleasure. "You, Ashayam," she whispered back. That resulted in a human style kiss, which Leonard was very good at.


End file.
